Lost Child
by Dragon Slayer1
Summary: Some dark figure has something against Heero and Trowa and will do what ever it takes to pull Duo and Quatre away from them. Right now PG-13


  


Lost Child  
Chapter One

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters they belong to the creator of Gundam Wing. The basic story line is from another show that I do not own that one either. The three characters that do not belong to Gundam Wing are mine.  


Darkness filled a room where a solitary figure stands alone starting into nothingness. Light suddenly filled the area shining the figures Sliver hair that glitters in the light. The figure waved its hand and the light goes away except for a square of light, which comes closer. The figure's sliver blue eyes stares into the square of light which then becomes a pictures.  
"What's think?" A child yet Adult like voice asked.  
"Hey Heero relax it's a party your suppose to enjoy it," A teenage boy said.  
"That boy!" The child yet Adult like voice shouted when it saw a boy with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. Those eyes were looking at a boy with long chestnut brown hair and violet eyes.  
"Duo get off of me," Heero said pushing Duo off.  
"Oh your no fun Heero," Duo said.  
"So the boy thinks he's prince charming now," The child yet adult like voice muttered.  
The figure moved the picture around the area and then closed into another two people. On had brown hair that covered one of the boy's emerald green eyes.  
"Him too!" The child yet adult like voice exclaimed.  
The person next to him had blonde hair and sea blue eyes.  
"Trowa what do you think of the party so far?" The blonde hair boy asked.  
The sliver blue eyes narrowed at Trowa and muttered, "Those two."  
"Quatre anything you set up is great," Trowa said.  
The sliver hair figure watched as the party went on. Hours later during the party things between the four friends started to become more than what friends do. Both Heero and Duo and Trowa and Quatre were making out.  
"Those two I'll make them pay for what they did to me," The child yet adult like voice said, "Let's see how they like it when their love is torn apart from them. That's it!"  
Later after the make out session Duo was now walking around talking to everyone else at the party. He talked to Quatre, Trowa, and was now talking to a boy with Black hair that was pulled into a pony tail.  
"So Wu-Man what are you planning to do for the New Year?" Duo asked.  
"Nothing and it is Wufei," Wufei answered.  
"Ouch!" Duo yelled holding his head, "Man what was that for?"  
"What are you talking about?" Wufei asked.  
"Ouch!" Quatre yelled holding his head as well.  
Light shined the area again, but only for a moment. The figure hold four strains of hair.  
"This will do just nicely," The Figure said pulling some of its sliver hair, "An anniversary gift to you two."  
The figure jumped down a hole and landed by a tank that will filled with green water. The figure's body could be seen from the light it shined. The figure had long fox like ears and wore what seems to be an old Japanese outfit.  
Two bubbles from the tank raised above and into the air.  
"Hmm you take this long hair one it will be your father and then take the blonde one to be your mother and take mine," The figure ordered.  
One of the bubble absorbed the tree different hair strains before going back down.  
"Now you take the blonde one it will be your father and the long hair one will be your mother and take mine," The figure said.  
The second one did the same as the first and went back down. The figure eyes narrows.  
"Now we wait no one crosses Kuzuah and gets away with it," Kuzuah laughed as two light burst upwards.  
~ Summer Time ~  
Duo runs on the sidewalk with a huge smile on his face. Duo turns and entered a store then he takes a look at the list in his hand.  
"Alright lets get started," Duo said grabbing a cart and raced down the isle of the store quickly grabbing things off the shelf. He stops and looks at the list then his cart and smiles, "Now that I've gotten everything on this list now for the things on my list."  
Duo then grabs lots of other stuff, loads it into the cart, and then goes to the checking line. When he got to the register the employee sighs and starts checking everything off.  
Duo pays and walks off with all the bags in his arms. While he was walking home a screech sound came and go. He blinks and finds a kit with long brown hair that was put into a ponytail. The kid smiles showing its violets eyes.  
"Hey kid you should be going home," Duo smiled patting the kid's head and continued back.  
The kid walks behind Duo as he headed home.  
Quatre walks out of the building of which he works at when a screeching sound came and then goes. When Quatre opened his eyes he found a kid with blond hair and see blue eyes.  
"Are you lost kid where's your parents?" Quatre asked.  
"Daddy!" The kid said hugging Quatre's leg.  
"What!" Quatre said with wide eyes, " You must be mistaken kid."  
"Lets go home daddy," The kid said looking up.  
Quatre went back into the building with the kid and tried to see if anyone that worked here was the kid's parents. None was and later he walked out of the building with the kid in his arms.  
'Maybe Heero can find his parents,' Quatre thought.  
Quatre gets into the car and sets the kid down who was now asleep Quatre smiles and drove off.  
'That kid must be lost and mistaken me for his father, but why do I have the feeling that he isn't,' Quatre thought.  
Duo puts all the grocery away when he heard things falling. Duo looks around the house till he reached his room. He heard a kid giggling and the bedsprings. He opens the door his eyes widen when he saw the kid from before jumping on his and Heero's bed.  
"Hey kid what are you doing here?" Duo asked.  
"You told me to go home," The kid answered.  
"Your home."  
"This is my home."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Cause your here."  
"Huh?"  
"Daddy lets play."  
"What!"  
"Daddy lets play," The kid said jumping on Duo's back.  
Just then he heard the door open and closed. Duo puts the kid down and walks towards the front door. The kid smiles and gets up then follows Duo.  
"Quatre something weird is going on here," Duo said.  
"I know Leo here thinks I'm his father," Quatre said.  
"MOMMY!" Leo said running over to Duo and hugged is leg.  
"What?" Duo said in shock.  
"Mommy!" The kid said jumping on Quatre's back.  
"That kid there called me daddy," Duo said.  
"Mommy Daddy is being silly and forgot my name is Dingo," Dingo giggled.  
Quatre sighed and set Dingo down who then ran up to Leo.  
"Leo you found mommy," Dingo said.  
"Yep," Leo nodded.  
"Lets go play," Dingo said pulling Leo and when upstairs.  
"This is weird. Leo looks just like you Quatre," Duo said.  
"Well Dingo looks just like you," Quatre pointed out.  
"Well how can we find out who's their parents are or what they clam is real?" Duo asked.  
"A blood test could do that," Quatre said.  
Just then Wufei, Heero, and Trowa walks in.  
"You guys look like you just saw a ghost," Wufei said.  
"Hey Daddy who's there?" Dingo asked jumping on Duo's back.  
"Mommy same thing," Leo said hugging Duo's leg.  
Heero eyes widen in shock. Then Leo ran over to Quatre and tugged on his shirt.  
"Daddy who's he?" Leo asked pointing at Trowa.  
Trowa eyes slightly widen in shock.  
Kuzuah smirked, "It's my thanks to you two enjoy it."  
"Leo I'm not your father," Quatre said walking away.  
"Winner what's going on?" Wufei asked.  
"I really don't know," Quatre said and Trowa takes Quatre out of the room.  
Heero then puts Dingo down and takes Duo to their room.  
"Okay you two what's your story?" Wufei asked.  
"I'm Dingo and that guy took daddy away from mommy," Dingo said.  
"I'm Leo and no that guy took mommy away from daddy," Leo said.  
"That doesn't tell me anything," Wufei said.  
"Are you my uncle?" Dingo and Leo asked.  
"What! No," Wufei said.  
"I'm going to get mommy," Dingo and Leo said and went off in the direction Quatre and Duo went.  
"Oh Nataku save me," Wufei sighed.  
"You think these kids are an enemy?" Duo asked loudly.  
"Well they can't be your kids nor can they be Quatre's so the only thing is that they were sent by an enemy," Heero said coldly.  
"Heero you don't know how wrong you are," Kuzuah laughed.  
"Mommy!" Leo yelled as he jumped on Duo.  
Heero eyes narrowed and when Leo looked at him he then gave Leo the death glare.  
"Mommy I'm scared," Leo cried and hold on to Duo.  
"He's not your mother," Heero said coldly.  
"He is too," Leo snapped back.  
Duo got up and moved towards the door holding Leo who was glaring at Heero.  
"Leo why don't you go bother Wufei," Duo said setting Leo by the door.  
"Okay mommy," Leo smiled and left.  
"Why are you protecting him?" Heero asked.  
"Cause they are just kids no mater who they are I just won't let you hurt them," Duo said.  
"Duo something is odd about all this," Heero said, "And those kids have something to do with it."  
"Heero sometimes you worry too much," Duo sighed.  
"Trowa I don't know what's going on, but please just don't scare them or anything," Quatre said.  
"They could be spies from a group who wants to start a war," Trowa said.  
"I think they have us confused for someone else, but they are not bad here to hurt us," Quatre said.  
"So what do you plan on doing?" Trowa asked.  
"We can take them to the preventers and find there real parents," Quatre said, "I really believe that they are good kids."  
"Mommy!" Dingo shouted with joy as he jumped on Quatre's back.  
Trowa glared at Dingo with fury. Dingo climbed on Quatre's shoulder and looked down.  
"Mommy I'm hungry let's get something to eat," Dingo chirped.  
"He's not your mother," Trowa said.  
"Yes he is. Hey mommy let's get daddy and Leo and go out for dinner," Dingo said.  
"After all this going out sounds great, but everyone comes Dingo," Quatre said.  
"Alright I'll tell daddy and Leo," Dingo said hopped off Quatre and left.  
"Come on Trowa lets get ready," Quatre said.  
Trowa nodded and followed Quatre to their room.  
Duo walks out of his room when Dingo jumped into his arms.  
"Daddy! Mommy said we're going out to eat. Where's Leo?" Dingo asked.  
"All right I'll tell Heero and we'll get ready. Leo is with Wufei," Duo answered.  
Dingo jumped down, "Okay daddy."  
"Let's get ready Duo," Heero said coldly and went back into their room and Duo followed.  
"Kid leave me alone," Wufei said.  
"But mommy told me to bother you," Leo giggled pulling on Wufei's ponytail.  
"Leo mommy said were going out for dinner," Dingo said and ran off.  
Leo jumped off Wufei and ran up the stairs when he found a door that was open a crack he slowly opened the door and his eyes widen. Trowa and Quatre were making out.  
"Leo brake it up now!" Kuzuah yelled.  
Leo nodded and then screams very loud.  
After Dingo told Leo he ran upstairs towards Duo and Heero's room. Dingo knocked on the door then open it. His eyes narrow when he saw Heero holding Duo they were about to kiss when they heard Leo screaming.  
"Leo," Duo said and ran out the room.  
Leo cries very loudly and Quatre holds Leo who was struggling. Dingo was about to follow Duo when Heero grabbed him.  
"Hey Quatre what happened?" Duo asked when he saw Quatre holding Leo.  
"He went into my room when Trowa and I were kissing," Quatre said.  
"Who are you and what do you want with us," Heero demanded picking the kid off the ground.  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" Duo cried.  
"You know perfectly well what's going on," Heero shouted.  
"No I don't let go of me," Dingo cried.  
"Leo what's wrong?" Duo asked as he took Leo into his arms.  
"Daddy was kissing with another person mommy," Leo cried.  
"Well they love each other Leo," Duo said.  
"But Mommy's and Daddy's only kiss each other," Leo cried.  
"No tell me who sent you," Heero said shaking Dingo.  
"DADDY MOMMY!" Dingo cried loudly.  
Duo gets up still holding Leo runs over to his room with Quatre right behind him.  
"Answer me Now!" Heero yelled.  
"Heero No!" Duo yelled.  
Heero drops Dingo on the ground. Quatre picks Dingo up and cradles him.  
"Heero how could you hurt him he's just a child," Quatre said.  
Dingo curls up in Quatre's arms and looks up. Quatre whispers something to Duo.  
"Heero Quatre, the others, and me are going out for dinner with Leo and Dingo. I hate to say this, but you should stay home," Duo said looking down.  
Kuzuah stare's at the picture and smirks," It's working. Soon things will be getting interesting."  
Duo puts Leo in the back seat and buckles them in. Quatre sits down buckles in still holding Dingo. Wufei got in the drivers seat and Trowa in the passengers seat.  
"So were are we going?" Wufei asked.  
"I was thinking of a place were Dingo and Leo can have some fun," Duo said.  
"I know of a place," Trowa said and they left.  
Heero watches them leave from a window. He sits down on the bed and puts his head in his hands.  
"What's going on? Who are they? Will Duo hate me now?" Heero asked himself

AN: Thank you for reading this chapter of "Lost Child" please review and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
